User talk:FrontB88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:4e war wizard - Lucio Parrillo.jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 00:43, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Class Infobox I threw an infobox together for you. Let me know if you find anything amiss. —Moviesign (talk) 23:06, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : Everything seems to function and be provided as needed. Is there a way to have its hue for the header and infobox block names be change a red, tan, or a mixture of the two to match with the wikia's color theme? : FrontB88 (talk) 22:24, June 7, 2019 (CT) ::I fiddled with the styles, using complimentary colors based on the #993333 color of the main header. See what you think. ::This wiki needs someone who cares about how things look and the accuracy and appropriateness of its content. Would you be interested in becoming an admin of this wiki? I am here to help and answer any questions you might have. —Moviesign (talk) 12:38, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :I joined this fandom because I want it to become the one place people refer to when discussing D&D4e. I would be happy to help make this that kind of place. If becoming an admin would prove best, then I am interested in becoming an admin for this fandom. :) — FrontB88 (talk) June 8, 2019 (CT) ::Congratulations! I have given you the admin role. Checkout the Admin Dashboard to see all the new tools at your disposal, and let me know if you have any questions. You might want to check out the Administrators' how-to guide. ::A word of caution: Please learn from the fate of the D&D 5th Edition Wiki and do not copy material directly from the sourcebooks—write everything in your own words. Wizards of the Coast decided that the wiki was infringing on their copyright and they asked Fandom to remove a lot of that material. So, do not copy all the crunchy game mechanics—try to stick to what is found in the 4th Edition SRD. You can probably use some crunch, like +1 sword, for comparison purposes, but copying stats like STR, DEX, and so on from a copyrighted source is probably not allowed. It would be a shame if all the work put into this wiki was erased, so just keep this in mind. —Moviesign (talk) 20:27, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you, Moviesign. I will study up on that video you sent, and I will go through any pages I have already edited and minimizing, if not removing, any directly copied material. I will do the same to any pages I come across. I have already began working on updating the stubs for the Category:Real People to grant proper credits and involvement in this edition of D&D. Mostly, I am just trying to edit pages to be consistent. One major inconsistency is the class and race pages. Some are flesh-out and crediting sources, but others have little input other than game mechanics. I'm trying to expand on their descriptions and links to other pages and similar fandoms. — FrontB88 (talk) 17:11, June 8, 2019 (CT) :::Excellent! Good luck and let me know if you have any questions or problems with your templates, or if you see anything on other wikis that you'd like to use, I can help you port it to here. —Moviesign (talk) 01:42, June 9, 2019 (UTC)